<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How The Caged Singing Bird Learned How To Fly by roisaexcellence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985484">How The Caged Singing Bird Learned How To Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisaexcellence/pseuds/roisaexcellence'>roisaexcellence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jane the Virgin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Roisa, Sword Lesbians!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisaexcellence/pseuds/roisaexcellence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there would be a time when they'd be able to be together? Maybe she should have never let her take this given chance?<br/>But all those questions remained unanswered as she watched her go...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luisa Alver/Rose Solano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How The Caged Singing Bird Learned How To Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys!! </p><p>after a very long time, the inspiration to write again hit me like a freakin' bus, which brings us here! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so basically, rose is married to emilio in this fanfic!</p>
<p>however luisa &amp; rafael are not related to emilio nor rose :) </p>
<p>also, this first chapter might be a bit confusing, but the history of the country it takes place in will get revealed within the next couple of chapters :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember my mother. I remember every single detail about her. I remember her because she was the only thing I ever had.<br/>
I never had a father, or friends, or a family.  And yet, she still raised me with more love than any of the above could ever give. </p><p>I remember the songs she used to sing. Her voice was sweet like honey, and the songs were in a language I never understood. However, I never learned where it came from or why she spoke it almost fluently.<br/>
I remember the stories she used to tell. The passion in her voice and the way she managed to make it seem so realistic, as if it wasn't just a story, but a long-forgotten memory she was telling me about.<br/>
I remember her face; her high cheekbones, her deep blue eyes, and her soft hair, which I always used to play with when I was a child. </p><p>What I don't remember, as absurd as it might be, is her name.<br/>
She never mentioned it and it was never of great importance to me. The only name I've ever called her was 'mother'.<br/>
The only person that had ever been a part of my life. And yet, I couldn't have asked for a greater gift than her love and care. </p><p>There is nothing I did not learn from her. She taught me everything she possibly could.<br/>
But as the years flew by, and I grew up while she grew old, I learned my most important lesson:<br/>
That everyone has a story, a well-hidden history, and a secret. </p><p>This one is my mother's. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Rose's head rested in her hand as she tried to find a more comfortable position in the giant, wooden chair.<br/>
-One, which would not leave her backbone aching painfully, once she'd get up. </p><p>While the conversation around her went on, her gaze started to wander.<br/>
The queen was well aware that nobody would notice her mental absence: The men which were sat across the table paid way more attention to her body than to her eyes and mind.<br/>
And even though the redhead usually hated the fact that these men had the audacity to disrespect their queen in such an inappropriate way, by reducing her to nothing but her dress, on these days of boredom, their behaviors could be quiet a helpful tool to mentally escape the place she was in. </p><p>Her nails tapped against the tabletop, while Rose stared out of the window, where the wind was blowing the first signs of autumn by.<br/>
Small raindrops pattered against the glass, washing away the warmth of the summer, while orange and yellow leaves got carried by the northwind, signalizing that it wouldn't be long until the green trees would be all grey and lonely as the winter would come. </p><p>Her body was tired and exhausted of sitting upright on the hard material of the chair, and Rose knew that none of the people around her truly appreciated her presence. </p><p>While decisions were made only by the king himself, Emilio often asked other men of power for their advice.<br/>
Rose's appearance in those meetings was more an act of professionalism than people actually wanting her to be there. </p><p>"The queen and I can not agree with that" he spoke, shaking his head about something one of the men had said. </p><p>'The queen'. Rose tensed her jaw at his words, exhaling deeply.<br/>
She was nothing of a queen, but a prisoner of her own kingdom. </p><p>"We have discussed this already" she heard her husband speaking. "You might be doing a brilliant job in representing your people, but a cooperation with the kings of the south is out of the question!"<br/>
"A wise decision, your majesty" one of the men said, emphasizing his agreement with a nod of his head.<br/>
"Our people are dying at the border and I will not risk losing this war, by such a useless cooperation!"<br/>
The man who had been speaking before sighed, drawing Rose's attention back to them with the pause his silence caused in the conversation. </p><p>"I would never dare to raise my voice against you" he spoke eventually. "And I will support you with whatever kind of decision you are going to make. But we are running out of options to defend our lives! For the safety of both of our kingdoms, I suggest an official cooperation with the southern countries!"<br/>
"People will talk, Rafael" one of the other men said.<br/>
"Oh please!" he, Rafael, replied. "People are talking already! This is not about what they could possibly say, but about their own safety. If you had us on your side, we could help you to end this awful war!" </p><p>Emilio inhaled sharply. "What do you suggest?"<br/>
A confident smile toyed along the corner of Rafael's lips. He had won, and he knew it.<br/>
"This isn't just a simple deal. We are talking about a truce between two countries, two empires, that used to be enemies!" excitement was dripping from his words.<br/>
"But the most important part: the war would be won with us on your side, your majesty!"<br/>
"How?" Emilio narrowed his eyes.<br/>
"Southern warriors," Rafael said, causing the whole room to fall into a tensed silence. "An army. Thousand of fighters, to defend all of us"<br/>
"And how will I know that you and your people won't betray us again like you once did?</p><p>"Of course I can never guarantee that" he smirked. "But if the new order, that's rising far behind the borders, is going to defeat your kingdom, ours would be the next one to fall on their way"<br/>
Rafael crossed his arms over his armored chest.<br/>
"And on top of that, you barely have any other options left. This deal is not easy, not for you, nor for the kings of the south. But if it takes this for us to win, it will have been worth it" </p><p>Rose could feel the tension in the air, as the men were waiting for the king to speak. </p><p>"Is there a way you and your kings could prove your loyalty? I need to be sure that you are trustworthy before letting a whole army of your warriors cross this kingdom"<br/>
"Of course, your majesty" Rafael nodded, as if he had expected Emilio to ask a question like that.</p><p>"Our warriors are of the most powerful kind. Trained from birth, they fight without fear. Unlike other soldiers, ours are willing to die an honorable death for the greater good"<br/>
Emilio nodded, signalizing him to go on.<br/>
"They are fast, strong, merciless when it comes to the enemy, and brave. In my country, those are the best qualities a soldier can have. You will never find an army that is going to fight for the victory more than one from the south"<br/>
"All of this sounds like a deal worth the making, but tell me one thing; why would I trust you?"<br/>
"Because I am willing to offer you a little taste of what these men are capable of, your majesty" he got up from his chair, walking towards the huge door. </p><p>"May I?" Rafael asked, his hand resting on the doorknob already.<br/>
"Please" Emilio nodded. "But whatever this is, it better be something convincing"<br/>
Without wasting any more time, the man swung the door open. </p><p>Rose didn't look up, expecting more boring men to join their meeting.<br/>
It caught her by surprise when a strange female voice spoke up.<br/>
"Your majesty, knights, and lords of the representative kingdoms," she said, drawing everyone's -but especially Rose's attention to herself.<br/>
"Queen Rose" she added, once she had spotted the redhead in the crowd of male beings.<br/>
"It is an honor for me to be here" </p><p>Her appearance had a confusing effect on Rose.<br/>
She wasn't like any other woman she had ever seen in her life.<br/>
Instead of wearing a tight corset, a blouse, or a skirt which most women would wear, Luisa was dressed in a knight's armor.<br/>
The metal must have been formed for a female's form: It hugged her slim body and her curves just like the fabric of a dress would.<br/>
Her hair had been braided back on both sides of her head, emphasizing her face.<br/>
A huge scar, caused by the wound of a sword, cut her left eyebrow in two.<br/>
Still, she wore the scar with pride, as if she wanted people to see that she had been hurt in one of her fights.<br/>
Rose had to admit that the woman was beautiful, even tho the way she presented herself was against all the beliefs the redhead had been raised by. </p><p>"I appreciate your king's gift Rafael" Emilio grinned. "But I have a wife already"</p><p>The men around him burst into laughter, the woman's facial expression, however, did not change.<br/>
"King Emilio" Rafael spoke, ignoring the laughing men. "I am presenting to you; my second-born sister Luisa"
The queen's gaze wandered from her husband, back to the stranger. -Luisa. </p><p>"I've been warned about your bad sense of humor already, your majesty. But I ain't no woman who is going to accept any of that" Luisa kept staring at him like no one else had ever dared to, as she went on.<br/>
"I am not here to let men like you make fun of me or my work. I am here to save this kingdom and I would die for the safety of your people. So if you want our help, you better show some respect"</p><p>Rose's mouth fell open, while the king looked at her in disbelief.</p><p>"Who is this woman?" Emilio muttered eventually.<br/>
"My sist-" Rafael was cut off by the brunette's sharp voice.<br/>
"I can do this by myself!" she said. "My name is Luisa Alver, I am my family's second-born and leader of the southern legion"<br/>
"So you are-"<br/>
"Leading the southern army? Yes. And, as surprising as this might be for some of you, I am the only person from the south who could lead our army to the victory of this war"<br/>
Emilio leaned back in his chair, and Rose could tell by the way he was moving that he was amused by Luisa and her loose tongue, more than he was interested in the cooperation. </p><p>"And why is that?"<br/>
"Because that is what I have been raised for. From the first breath that filled my lungs, I was destined to become the protector of my country. I was trained for many years, learned everything I possibly could to be the best leader the south has ever seen. And I've succeeded so far"</p><p>"Tell me, Rafael, how is this woman supposed to prove your countries loyalty?" Emilio asked, the disappointment of Rafael's offer written all over his face.<br/>
"Luisa and one hundred of her best men are going to stay here, protecting your castle and helping the villagers as best as they can. The winter is coming, your majesty. People are going to die if you don't get the support you need. Men. Women. Children"<br/>
He inhaled deeply.</p><p>"It is only a matter of time until the new order will find to make the boundary fall. This war cost us so many innocent lives already. We have to end it, and if that means giving up on something like your countries pride, then it will be worth it"<br/>
"Pride be damned!" Emilio clenched his hands to fists. "We are going to find an agreement for a truce with the south"<br/>
"You are making the right decision your majesty" Luisa spoke, her hand resting on the sword, that was tangling down from her belt.</p><p>"I am going to travel back, letting my kings know about the decision you've made. My sister and the hundred men are staying as promised. I will return as soon as I can, telling you everything I was able to figure out"<br/>
The king nodded. They had found an agreement.<br/>
"What about us?" one of the many men in the room asked.</p><p>"You are going to introduce them to this place; to the castle and the villages. Find a strategy to protect the villagers and this castle, make sure there is food for everyone, and that there are no spies from the new order nearby"<br/>
"As you wish your majesty"</p><p>"What about me?" Luisa asked openly, raising a brow. "As the leader of these men, I think it should be me to give them orders"<br/>
"And as the king of this kingdom, your soldiers are under my command now" he signalized the woman with a gesture of his hand that he had heard enough of her.<br/>
"You can become my wife's personal guard. If you're truly as strong and brave as you say, you can be for good use by protecting the queen"</p><p>Rose listened to him with more attention than before.<br/>
Having Luisa as a personal guard would mean the woman -who was a stranger to her- would follow her wherever she'd go.<br/>
There were enough people in this place who were watching her already.<br/>
And she was no child anymore, she could look after herself and didn't need someone to protect her in her own castle.</p><p>The brunette's gaze wandered from Emilio to Rose, then back to the king.<br/>
Her eyes were unreadable to Rose, and she couldn't tell what was going on in the brunette's mind.<br/>
After a pause that felt like an eternity, she finally spoke. "As you wish, your majesty"<br/>
Her jaw was tensed, her fist clenched around her weapon, and yet she still agreed on Emilio's plan.</p><p>Just like that, their meeting was over. They had found an agreement and Rose was allowed to go to her chambers to rest.<br/>
Only after leaving the room, the redhead realized how tired she had gotten from sitting with all the other men for such a long time.<br/>
As she walked through the long corridors, her steps echoing loudly, Rose wondered what it might be to live a life like Luisa.</p><p>Growing up in the south, where it was warm and where the great ocean laid.<br/>
Where the people lived freely by the sea and where women were allowed to lead a whole legion to war.<br/>
Did Luisa make this decision herself? Was she chosen to become her countries protector? Or forced into the position, just like Rose had been forced to become Emilio's queen? </p><p>Once she had reached her room, she locked the huge, wooden door, before sitting down on the window sill.<br/>
Her chambers were located in the highest spire of the castle. As if someone feared she would escape the walls that held her prisoner.<br/>
Thick glass kept the fresh September air away from her, and the facades -made out of heavy stone- were suffocating the queen slowly.<br/>
The only good thing the location of her room offered, was the perfect view she had on the courtyard. </p><p>Whenever a new guest arrived, she was the first one to see. Whenever something important was about to happen, she could watch the action from above.<br/>
Rose leaned her head against the cold material of her window, as her gaze scanned the people that were moving in the courtyard beneath her.<br/>
The sight was just another reminder of the chains her life had put onto her. </p><p>She would never be one of those people.<br/>
People, that were allowed to be outside of the castle without ten guards following. People who might know the taste of freedom, the smell of fresh food, the sound of water meeting sand, and the feeling of a brize brushing through their hair as they rode their horses into the unknown.</p><p>Knights of the south and the ones that followed Emilio's command were having a talk, but her words were swallowed by the wind that blew outside and did not reach Rose.<br/>
She could see Luisa, who was keeping her distance from her people, leaning against a wall as she glared in the queen's direction.<br/>
The brunette seemed to be distracted from what she was supposed to do, by something unknown. </p><p>It took the redhead a moment until she realized that Luisa was not just staring into the nothingness, but straight into her eyes. </p><p>Her arms were crossed over her chest, one of her eyebrows was raised, and an amused smile had formed on her lips, as her gaze tracked Rose's body.<br/>
A wave of embarrassment and nervosity hit her, as she turned away from the window, a desperate try to get out of reach from the woman's looks.</p><p>Rose was not used to people glaring at her like this.<br/>
Until this little moment, she had been sure that if someone would ever dare to, she would let a guard chop the person's head off.<br/>
That was until Luisa Alver stared at her from the courtyard of her own castle. </p><p>That was until two worlds collided.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chapters are going to be longer!! </p>
<p>i just wanted to write this introductory chapter as fast as possible, so that i won't lose my motivation for this story!<br/>(so don't mind any spelling errors! english isn't my first language and i was too lazy to re-read it again lmao)</p>
<p>i will update this story as many times as i can, so stay tuned for the second chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>